


Changmin and the Communal Showers

by Virginiathepure



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Army, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginiathepure/pseuds/Virginiathepure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmins experience in the communal showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changmin and the Communal Showers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short story on Changmin in the communal showers in the army. I hear there are like 100 soldiers in one shower room so i thought i might as well write some Changmin antics. I hope you enjoy and please over look my terrible mistakes in the short story. Not exactly Homin but i just put the tag anyway.

Changmin had always known that it was going to come to this someday. Years of denial of Yunho’s open affection and he was about to go in and take a shower with over a hundred other guys.  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t bared his chiseled abs in front of thousands of fans. He’d done every form of stripping in the short three minutes of heavens day, but somehow this was going to be difficult.  
He stood in front of the entrance of the communal showers, being shoved into by other soldiers wanting a warm bath in the freezing weather of Nonsan. The steam drifting and swirling out of the exhaust fans was inviting but didn't calm His nerves.  
“Come on Shim, you can do this,” he urged. Changmin set one foot through the door way and immediately he was hit with a cloud of hot air in his face. The buzz of conversation and the whirring of the showers masked his reluctant thoughts.  
Changmin moved through the showers trying to find an empty spot while keeping his gaze firmly on the wet, tiled floor.  
He found an empty shower in the corner of the room and looked at himself in the accompanying glass, which was all fogged up.  
Each individual shower had an accompanying mirror with a light just above. Changmin took a deep breath and imagined he was in front of the thousands of screaming fans, performing heavens day. “Stripping is natural Shim,” he said to himself as he removed his white bathrobe with his eyes firmly shut.  
He twisted the tap of the shower and the balmy hot water hit his shoulders before it trailed down his firm abdomen. Changmin let out a gentle sigh as his anxiety was washed away, leaving him in a vulnerable state. Stark naked and vulnerable.  
Changmin’s eyes were securely shut for the first few minutes of the water trailing down his form, when he realized that he needed to hasten up because it wasn’t his usual hour long shower that had driven Yunho crazy during their WITH tour days.  
He made a move to grasp the soap that was on the little round shelf adjacent to the mirror. But as luck would have it, the soap slipped out of his palms, and he was painfully aware that he needed crouch down and retrieve it. “Good job Shim, now you have to go face level with a bunch of dicks to get to lather yourself with soap,” Changmin said to himself as he looked around to see if he had caught anyone’s attention. Changmin’s face began to heat up due to an entirely other reason than the steam of the shower room when he saw all the naked bodies in front of him.  
“Don't look at anything other than the face Shim, you only like boobs,” he said once again to himself as he walked carefully towards where his soap had landed, being conscious not to experience any skin to skin contact. It was proving harder than he thought when he bumped into one of his group members who immediately moved to start a conversation. “Hey Hyung, how’s it going,” he asked, “Wow, you have an amazing body Changminnie Hyung.” Changmin tried to politely step aside with a convincing enough smile when another one of his group members called, “Changmin hyung? Is that you? You have some amazing abs hyung.” Changmin cringed, he could feel himself blush down to his naval. He quickly walked back towards the soap that he could see in sight after giving a small thank you to his youngers.  
He realized that retrieving the soap was going to be his real test in this training period. He dipped down as nonchalantly as the position would allow him and reached for the slippery bar, trying as hard as he could to not look at the manhood’s surrounding him. Of all shapes and sizes, he may add.  
As soon as he had a firm grasp on the wet bar of soap he made a quick attempt to stand up straighter and lost his footing as luck would have it. Naturally Changmin reached out for the first thing he could and that was that. He knew exactly what was digging into his thigh when he grabbed one of his comrades by the shoulders and leaned in a little too close for comfort.  
Changmin quickly regained his balance and made a dash to his spot, not looking back, knowing too well that the fog would cover up his face. He spent the rest of the shower rubbing himself as stealthily as he could with the soap he had endured great embarrassment and loss of pride for. 

Dripping wet, Changmin threw back on his bathrobe and made for the exit. It was an experience he was unlikely to forget as he walked down barefoot on the cement path to the living quarters. 

***

The next day following breakfast, all the trainees were given time to write back to their families and Changmin reasoned it would be a nice time to write to the fans. He approached the small wooden desk in their room and grabbed a pen and some pink paper that some trainee had probably bought back to write love letters to his girlfriend.  
Changmin commenced writing in his neatest script when he realized the paper he was writing on already had some writing on it. No doubt Changmin knew that it was one of the two baby faced youngsters in the team who was very passionate about his sweetheart as he called her.  
Changmin also knew that she was a big fan of TVXQ by the many times the boy had gushed to him. 

Changmin began reading and by the end of the letter was promptly flushed with embarrassment. Now he knew that his antics hadn’t gone completely unnoticed and that someone had had a concise view of his body as well. It was very obvious by the use of the words “Chiseled abs” and “Beautiful body”. Changmin wondered if this trainee would still have his girlfriend waiting for him at the end of these two years.


End file.
